


dreamscapes on the walls

by archivedjemily



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU but also very much the same world lol, Aaron working for her mom, F/M, and kind of fluffy, and kind of hot, are they falling in love?, college! Emily, hehe, its actually very sweet, kissing in a bar, love! and lust! ensue!, meets, more sneaky kissing, sneaky kissing, summer fling?, who knows?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivedjemily/pseuds/archivedjemily
Summary: A ~light AU: Emily is home from Yale for the summer when she meets Aaron Hotchner, a handsome and intriguing man working for her mother. The attraction is inevitable, and though Aaron is ever the professional, Emily has never been one to shy away from a challenge. Emily/Hotch.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 28
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hotchniss? From me? Shocking!
> 
> Enjoy!

The air was thick and heavy, the summer weather weighing heavily on the city. Emily sat outside on the balcony of her current ‘home’, legs stretched out and resting on the glass table in front of her chair. Her hair was pulled up high in an attempt to keep it off of her back, and she flipped through the orientation packet in her lap, pen dangling from her mouth.

She had tried to get an internship somewhere other than DC, had been hoping to avoid being in the same place as her mother, but the opportunity at the State Department was too good to pass up. Emily had applied without telling her mom, and was proud that she had gotten it without the strings she knew her mother would have pulled. 

It had only been a few weeks, but Emily already missed her life in Connecticut. She had worked hard to establish herself there, shedding the persona she had worn for so many years in favor of an authentic version of herself. At Yale she was able to just be Emily, but now that she was under the same roof as her mother, that freedom had vanished. 

Emily was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door open behind her. Craning her neck slightly, she turned to see who had joined her outside. She let her pen drop to her lap as a small smirk grew on her mouth when she saw who it was:  Aaron Hotchner.

He stopped when he saw her, obviously not expecting anyone to be out here. The balcony was secluded, a small surface that hung off the back corner of the house overlooking an empty courtyard, a place you had to know existed or you’d never find it. 

“I see you found my hiding place,” Emily said with a laugh.  The house was always full of people on her mother’s staff, some who’s company she had enjoyed since she was little, others who remembered her as a difficult young teen and cast their gaze down every time she passed. 

Aaron was different from the rest of her staff, and spoke to her like a peer, something Emily was grateful for. If she had to guess, she would say he was only a few years older than her, though his stoic demeanor made him seem much older. They had built a friendly rapport since she had gotten home, Emily constantly trying to get him to loosen up and relax. 

It seemed to be working, their conversations flowing much more freely than they had when she had first arrived home. Aaron walked over toward where she was sitting, the small upturn of his lip the only indication that he had heard her. 

“Looks like  _ you _ found  _ mine _ ,” he returned with a smirk of his own, moving to sit down across from her. He leaned his head back against the chair, closing his eyes and taking in a few deep breaths before opening them again. 

Emily had been attracted to him from the moment they had been introduced, noting the way his large hand had covered hers and the way his dark features seemed to soften when their eyes had met. He was hot, she wasn’t afraid to admit that. He was also an employee of her mother’s, a very professional employee of her mother’s, but Emily had never been one to back down from a challenge. 

“We both know who  _ I’m _ hiding from,” Emily started with a laugh, “but why are you out here?”

“The gala is tonight,” he reminded her simply, recalling the conversation they had shared a few days earlier about the stress the event was bringing the security team. “Just needed a minute to breathe.” 

Under the professionalism he wore as armor, Emily could tell he was slightly overwhelmed by the weight of his responsibilities. It was a big job, coordinating the safety of dozens of the country’s most influential members, even more so when you put them all in the same room. 

Emily had mixed feelings about tonight, excited to see some of her friends, but dreading the forced conversation and polite exchanges she knew would follow her around all night. She was her mother’s pawn when it came to things like this, having been for as long as she could remember, but that didn’t make it any easier. 

_ Ah,  _ Emily let out softly, giving Aaron a nod of understanding.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, Emily flipping the pages on her lap every so often, trying not to get caught sneaking looks at Aaron. Emily couldn’t quite figure him out, and considered him for a few moments. His eyes were closed again, arms resting softly against the sides of the chair, and she found herself smiling at the fact that he felt comfortable enough to relax around her. 

She was still staring when his eyes opened, and he shot her a quick smirk when he realized she was looking at him.

“Well, speaking of galas, I absolutely lost track of time,” Emily said as she stood up after , shutting the packet in her lap and throwing it on the glass in front of her. She moved her legs off the table, catching Aaron look away quickly as she moved her long legs to stand up. 

Maybe he was just being respectful, her brain supplied, but she felt her heart race a little faster as she caught the way his eyes had seemed to darken. If this was his reaction to her in shorts and tattered Yale t-shirt, she couldn’t wait for him to see the exquisite dress she had picked out for tonight. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” she said as she walked past him to get to the door, letting her hand drop to his shoulder and squeeze gently. She let her hands linger longer than was probably acceptable, letting her stomach clench at the smile he shot up at her before moving away. 

“Can’t wait,” she heard him say softly as she walked inside with a smile of her own. 

She felt herself move through the house on auto-pilot, walking into her room and slipping into the attached bathroom, peeling off her clothes before hopping in the shower. She let her mind wander as she washed her hair, thinking about the way Aaron’s eyes had seemed to darken a few minutes ago, hoping that she wasn’t projecting her own desire onto him.

By the time she finished in the shower, she decided she would test her theory tonight. She was looking forward to the boost of courage and confidence that always took over when she was drinking, and even though she knew Aaron would be working, she couldn’t wait to try and get under his skin. 

She was pretty sure he felt the same rush of attraction that she felt every time they were together. They had ‘accidentally’ run into each other a few too many times for it to truly be accidental, and each time they seemed to want to prolong their time together more and more. 

Moving through the bathroom with the practiced ease of a 21 year old, Emily took her time getting ready. As much as she hated these events, she enjoyed dressing up. For so long, she had pushed back against the image and persona her mother had wanted from her, all spikey hair and dramatic makeup. Now though, she enjoyed much subtler and far more enjoyable forms of rebellion. 

_ Hopefully Aaron can be one of them _ , she found herself thinking. 

The gala was taking place here, at their residence, so she took her time putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She had settled for a dewy look, showing off her sun-kissed summer tan and highlighting her plump lips with a peachy gloss. 

She found her dress hanging on the outside of her closet, one of her mother’s assistants having picked it up from the dry cleaners. Emily hated when her mom sent staff to take care of menial tasks that she could easily have handled herself, but she learned not to fight it a long time ago. 

Emily ran her hand only the dress as she pulled it off the hanger, enjoying the feeling of smooth silk under her fingers. Slipping into it as she moved towards the full-length mirror on the other side of the room, she smiled at the way it seemed to fit perfectly. 

She knew she had a good body, but sometimes she was still shocked to see a woman staring back at her when she looked into the mirror. The last few years at Yale had treated her kindly, and looking at herself now, she was proud of who she had become. The changes she had made went much deeper than her outward appearance, but she’d never complain about those either. 

The straps of the dress were thin, draping delicately over the rise of her collar bones, and the dark material clung to her body. The dress fell right above her ankles, a tasteful slit running up the left side, the smooth skin of her thigh peaking out every time she took a step. She wasn’t naive enough to think that she wouldn’t turn a few heads tonight, and hoped that a very  _ specific  _ head would turn her way. 

She reached for the golden hoop earrings laying on her vanity, gently clasping them into place and giving herself a final once over before walking towards the closet again. Grabbing the strappy black heels laying on the floor, she slipped them on, relishing in the feel of the extra few inches they gave her. 

She had taken her time getting ready, and could hear the low mumble of guests coming from the other side of the house. She sat down on a leather chair for a moment, hoping to waste some time before someone would inevitably come tell her that her presence was ‘requested’ downstairs. 

It was only a few minutes later that she heard someone knock at the door, and she let out a big sigh before standing up begrudgingly. 

“One second,” she said, taking her time as she crossed the room, smoothing the creases out of her dress as she reached the door. 

She pulled at the heavy wood, swinging it towards her and into the room, and felt herself stiffen in surprise and delight when she saw it was Aaron who had knocked. Recovering quickly, she threw a smile at him and noticed quickly how he seemed to be struggling to get a full breath in, eyes wandering back up from her body to meet her own stare. 

All of their interactions over the last few weeks had been random, and Emily was almost always in a t-shirt and shorts. She recalled a time that she had run into him on her way back from a run, clad in a pair of tight shorts and a sports bra. Even then, covered in sweat, flushed cheeks and messy hair, she had noticed a hitch in his breath when he had greeted her. 

She smirked knowingly at him now, confident that the time she had put into getting ready had paid off, and laughed a little when he cleared his throat. 

“Your mother is asking where you are,” Aaron forced out around a few coughs. 

He looked great, Emily noted, buttoned up in a dark grey suit and black shirt that highlighted his form. She caught herself letting her own gaze travel over his large frame, her grin pulling even farther to one side as she reached behind her to close the door. 

She stepped into the hallway, making sure to brush a bare arm against Aaron’s as she passed, enjoying the way he was still trying (and failing) to act like he wasn’t affected by her. She smirked as she walked further down the wide hall, stopping when she realized he wasn’t following her. 

Turning around slowly, she caught him quickly masking the look on his face, slipping back into an almost emotionless expression before clearing his throat and stepping towards her. 

Emily could tell he was trying to think of something to fill the silence, noting the way his mouth was opening and closing, so she took pity on him. “How’d you get stuck on babysitting duty?”

He visibly relaxed when she started talking, falling into stride next to Emily, passing a few scurrying staff rushing with carts as they made their way through the maze of hallways. 

“Actually, I offered,” he shot at her with a smile. “I’d much rather babysit you than have to deal with ‘ _ Washington’s Elite.’” _

They had bonded over a shared distaste of politics in one of their first conversations, and since then it seemed like their own inside joke. Emily enjoyed listening to Aaron talk about his aspirations for the future, and had felt them spark something inside of her that she hadn’t quite put a name to yet. She knew that this job was just a step in the right direction for Aaron, and she was more than happy to enjoy it while it lasted. 

The rumble of noise from the ballroom was getting louder, and Emily felt her heart rate speed up a bit. For as much as she had grown up, events like these always made her feel like the scared little girl that was desperate to fit in. She had friends now, good friends, who understood her and cared about her, but the nagging voice of her own mother’s neglect still told her she was unloved. She slowed her steps as party guests came into view, closing her eyes and letting some of her emotional armor slip into place. 

Aaron watched her, intrigued at the way the Emily he had grown quite fond of slipped away in exchange for a version of her he only saw around her mother. Ambassador Prentiss’ daughter was a watered down version of the smart and passionate Emily he knew. He was sure that there was no way to ever quell the fire and personality that seemed to burn inside of Emily, but he had seen enough of her interactions with her mother to see why she seemed so small around the woman. 

He felt himself having to control his urge to reach out and touch her in an attempt to offer some sort of comfort. He found himself fighting that urge frequently when she was around, and had found himself shaking some  _ very  _ unprofessional thoughts out of his mind since he had met Emily. Right now though, he could tell she needed the affirmation, so he let himself reach out and rest his large hand on her bare shoulder. 

“It’s only a few hours, and I’ll be close by if you need some backup” he said softly, still not confident enough in their friendship to say anything deeper, but hoping it would help. He let himself run his thumb over the skin of her shoulder, stopping when he reached the thin black strap, realizing quickly that this was absolutely inappropriate. 

_ She’s the Ambassador’s daughter _ , the rational part of his brain reminded him quickly. That fact couldn’t change the way his eyes darkened and a rush of adrenaline shot through his body when she looked up to meet his stare.

Emily was smart, and kind, and for some reason had decided he was worthy of getting to know her. She was beautiful, anyone would admit that, and he couldn’t help the physical attraction he felt when she was around, but Aaron found himself drawn to her in a way he hadn’t really felt with anyone before. 

They stayed still for a few moments, Emily giving him a soft, sad smile that made him want to skip the party all together. There was a war inside of him, a battle between the part of him that felt an almost uncontrollable need to reassure her of her worth, and the side that wanted to push her against the wall behind her and slide his hand along the tantalizing skin peeking out from the slit of her dress.

He had to take a slight step back to stop himself from bending down to cover her lips with his own, and he let his hand run down her arm, squeezing her hand before letting go. 

Emily smiled at him, a genuine one this time, and felt the world of galas and mothers and unmet expectations slip away from a second. 

“Thank you,” she said after a few seconds, her tone implying she was thanking him for more than just the offer of backup. She reached her own arm out, squeezing his suit covered arm once before pulling him gently down the hallway. 

She gave him one last look of thanks that made his chest tighten. They both turned when they heard someone call her name, seeing her mother’s Chief of Staff rushing over towards them. He shot her a smile as she walked away, noticing the way she straightened her spine and stood taller as she slipped easily back into the role of the Ambassador’s daughter. 

Against all of his best intentions, he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying the way her hips swung sensually as she crossed the room. He let his eyes linger, he was only human after all, and felt his face flush when Emily stopped moving to talk to someone she had passed, shooting a look back at him that let him know he had been caught. 

He shot her one last smirk of his own as he took a few steps backwards, holding her gaze until he turned around to head outside, laughing to himself as he realized just how deep he was already in this. He hadn’t expected anything interesting to happen in his current posting, but his plans to lay low had changed when Emily had walked into the picture. He was sure this wouldn’t end well, could think of a million reasons why his attraction to her was wrong, but couldn’t find it in himself to stay away.

  
_ At least it will be enjoyable _ , he thought as he walked outside to meet the rest of his team, already looking forward to the next time he could catch a glimpse of the brunette. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back again with chapter two, enjoy!

Emily had stopped processing what anyone was saying to her a few hours ago, her mind pleasantly dulled by the three glasses of wine she had consumed. Her whole body felt warm, the cool silk of her dress feeling wonderful against her flushed skin, and she was enjoying the way she felt a little more free than normal. 

The night was nowhere near over, but Emily had gotten good at figuring out exactly when her presence was no longer needed. She figured she needed to stay another hour or so before she could make a quick exit to join her friends at their favorite dive bar down the street. 

They had all stumbled out about ten minutes ago, leaving Emily to finish up her duties as daughter of the host, promising her a round of shots when she joined them later. It had been their ritual since they were younger, always sneaking away from their parent’s events to continue the debauchery elsewhere, and always gave them some motivation to make it through the formal parts of their evenings. 

She politely excused herself from the conversation she was listening to, making her way to the bar to exchange her empty glass with a new one. Her eyes lit up as she approached, spotting Aaron casually standing next to the bar talking to someone she recognized from the Justice Department. She watched him shake hands with the older man as she sidled up to the bar next to him, leaning one of her arms down to support her as she looked up at him. 

“Can I buy you a drink,” she said with a smirk on her face, her voice low and teasing. He smiled and shook his head in response, his laugh coming out quietly. 

“Still on duty,” he responded lightly. He watched her tap her glass and signal to the bartender that she wanted another, and he found himself jealous of the sensual smile she threw at the man handing her a fresh glass. 

When she turned to face him again, he couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering to take in the sight of her. Sure, he had been catching glimpses of her across the room all night, but something about having her right in front of him again made his whole body warm. 

When his eyes moved back to meet hers, he knew he had been caught staring, the prideful smirk on Emily’s face evident. She moved a step closer to him, their bodies now only a few feet apart, and held up her chilled glass of white wine.

“Just one sip,” Emily teased. 

He shouldn’t, he really was on duty, but he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to say no to Emily. He surprised both of them when he reached out to take the glass from her, letting his fingers brush hers as he brought it to his lips. The wine was refreshing as it ran down his throat, a pleasant wave spreading through his body. He took another sip before handing it back to her, enjoying the way her lips pursed with a hint of pride at his actions. 

“Aaron Hotchner  _ can _ have fun,” Emily let her laugh flow freely, still a little surprised he had taken her drink. “I’ll remember that for later.”

“I’m not as boring as you think I am,” he tossed back defensively, though there was no real bite to the words he spoke, a smile still on his face. 

They held each other’s gazes for longer than was probably appropriate in the current setting, but a familiarity and comfort was encompassing them and neither had the will to stop it. 

“I’m meeting my friends at the bar down the street,” she told him, not quite sure where the courage she was feeling had come from. “You should come.” 

He squinted his eyes at her in response, trying to figure out if she genuinely wanted him to come or was just seeing how far she could push the professional boundary between them. She had been toying with him all night, putting an extra sway in her hips every time his eyes had followed her from across the room. More than once she had tossed a sensual wink towards him when their eyes met across the sweeping ballroom, a little secret between the two of them each time. 

He took a second to consider his options, on one hand, he really wanted to lose the jacket and tie and let himself enjoy the company of a pretty girl in a dingy bar. He hadn’t been around many people his own age since his assignment with the Ambassador had started, and he missed feeling a little reckless. 

On the other hand, this was his boss’s daughter. 

_ Technically you don’t work for her _ , his brain supplied. It was true, he was an employee of the State Department, not Elizabeth Prentiss, but it still felt wrong, and he knew his  _ actual  _ boss would probably view anything other than a casual friendship as problematic. 

Emily was still staring at him, a laugh falling out of her lips as she watched his mind race through the implications of her invitation. She still wasn’t sure what she wanted when it came to Aaron, was just letting herself enjoy having someone around that seemed to understand her in an overwhelming sea of people who didn’t. 

_ And he’s hot _ , she thought, her brain slowing down and bringing her back to the present moment as she took in the man in front of her. She could tell he didn’t know what to say, so she took pity on him, bringing her hand up to pat his chest as she started to walk back towards the crowd. 

“Think about it,” she laughed out, letting her hand linger on his chest before trailing her fingers down his sleeve, grasping at the fabric until she was out of arm’s reach. She heard him huff out a small laugh, and turn to the bartender to ask for a glass of water as she crossed the room, and was oddly proud of the way she had handled herself around him. 

For all the conversations they shared and time they had spent together, she was still nervous that she seemed like a child to him. The age difference was minimal, but the year she still had before she graduated left her feeling young and naive when it came to Aaron Hotchner. He was a man, with a real job, an important job at that, and seemed to have aspirations that aligned with a purpose and calling he had found deep inside himself. 

It was intimidating, and oddly charming, to watch him talk about the goals he hoped to achieve and the future he saw for himself. Everytime he spoke about it, Emily felt herself believing anything was possible, along with a tinge of pride at the character he possessed. She was pulled from her thoughts by a woman she had met when she was just a child, and was dragged into a conversation about her internship and her own plans for the future. 

Time seemed to pass slowly for the next hour, every conversation seeming to drag on more than the last, and with one last glance at the time she decided she had done more than her duty for the night. She excused herself from the group of people she was standing with, and headed towards the bathroom that sat just outside the side exit of the ballroom.

Closing the door behind her, she let herself breathe deeply for what felt like the first time in hours, quickly using the restroom and washing her hands. Looking at herself in the mirror, she gathered her hair that was falling down her back and pulled it up into a simple ponytail, pulling a few pieces out to soften the look a bit. 

Giving one last glance at her reflection, she smiled before opening the door swiftly, shocked when she ran straight into a large body, her arms shooting out to steady herself. Her head fell into a broad chest, and the arms that wrapped around her body to keep her from falling were steady and strong. She knew it was Aaron when she felt his chest expand and his deep voice floated into her ears. 

“Eager to leave?” He said through a laugh, helping her stand upright again, holding on for a moment longer as she swayed in place. Thanks to the alcohol that was flowing through her system and the proximity of the man in front of her, she couldn’t think of a witty retort, opting instead to shove her fist playfully at his chest. 

It was then that they both noticed just how close they were to each other in the deserted hallway, the dull rumble of voices and music seeming miles away. One of his forearms was still grasping onto hers, the other having fallen to a silk-covered hip in an attempt to help steady her, and both felt like fire on Emily’s body. 

She looked up at him properly, noticing the way that his breath seemed to be coming in short bursts, and his eyes were darker than she had ever seen them. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other, and Emily felt like she was fighting every cell in her body in an attempt to not press her lips to his. 

Aaron was in a similar predicament, the feel of Emily underneath his hands pulling all his attention away from the job he was here to do. If the situation was different, if she was just a girl he met in a bar, he would have pushed her back against the door behind her and pressed his lips roughly against hers. 

But she wasn’t, and so he didn’t. 

Emily had different plans. They were already close, barely any space between them, and she knew there was no one else in the hallway with them. The feel of Aaron’s tight grip on her arm and hip was flooding all of her senses, dulling the voice in her head that was telling her this was a bad idea. 

The heels she was wearing brought her closer to his height, and all she would have to do is tilt her head to press their lips together. His presence was intoxicating, and she felt like her body was moving on its own accord as she tilted her chin up slightly. 

She kept her eyes on Aaron’s face, watching as his whole body froze and his eyes slipped closed. She closed the gap completely, gently letting her mouth close around his bottom lip, sucking at it lightly before pulling away. 

She kissed him properly then, letting her own hands snake under his suit jacket and grasp onto the crisp fabric of his dress shirt. He was holding back in his response, the tightening grip of his hand on her hip telling her everything she needed to know about the internal battle he was fighting- but he wasn’t pulling away.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire, and her mind was spinning from the combination of alcohol and the feel of his lips against her own. She vaguely registered the sound of footsteps approaching from around the corner, and stepped back, letting her back lean against the wall and putting a respectable distance between them.

A wave of panic rushed through her, had she been reading him wrong this whole time? Had he just been entertaining their conversations because she was the Ambassador’s daughter? She watched him take a deep breath, his hands curling up in fists and diving deep into his pockets, and after a few moments he opened his eyes. 

She felt relief wash over her as he let one side of his mouth lift upwards, the tiniest hints of a smile peeking through. They both stood silently as a few members of the staff passed by them in the hallway- knowing that they had been seen together enough for no one to cast a second glance at them now. 

Aaron opened his mouth to speak, but Emily pushed off the wall and moved her hand to cover his mouth, and a confident smirk spread wide on her mouth. 

“Come to the bar when you’re done here,” she whispered, like it was the most simple and obvious request in the world. “I’ll be looking for you.”

For the second time that night he stood speechless as he watched Emily walk away from him, only this time he knew exactly what she felt like under his mouth and hands, the memory still filling his entire body with warmth and excitement. 

He looked at his watch, realizing he still had an hour before he was done for the night, and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. 

The next 60 minutes were probably going to the death of him, and if they weren’t, he was sure that Emily Prentiss, unfiltered and drunk in a sweaty bar definitely would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is where it gets ~fun~, coming soon, i promise!!
> 
> meet ya at the bar :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their night continues at the bar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is rated T!

The bar was dingy, for lack of a better word- smoke filled the room and it smelt of stale beer with a tinge of sweat, but Emily couldn’t have cared less. She was sitting in a dark corner with a few of her friends, all of them piled into a cramped booth, their suits and dresses making them look out of place. 

Emily sipped on the drink in front of her, the soda water not doing much to mask the taste of vodka, and played with the lime that was sitting on the rim. Her eyes darted to the door every time it opened, hoping to catch a glimpse of dark brown hair and soft eyes, but so far every glance had left her disappointed. 

_ It’s only been an hour and half _ , she reminded herself, looking at the neon numbers that indicated the time above the bar. 

She was feeling warm, partly from the drinks she had consumed since she had been here, and partly from the memory of what it felt like to kiss Aaron. On some level, she could accept that fact that she was putting him in an uncomfortable position, but couldn’t really find it within herself to care. 

She focused on her drink for a second, trying to calm her racing heart as her hands and lips burned at the image that was still replaying in her head, and sipped the rest of it up before standing up to head to the restroom. Everyone at the table was bordering on sloppy drunk at this point, and Emily had to take a moment to steady her shaky legs before lifting her hand off the sticky table. 

The bar wasn’t that crowded, it never was, and she enjoyed the way it quieted down as she headed into the narrow hallway that led to the bathroom. A couple was pressed up against the wall, lost in each other’s mouths it seemed, and Emily turned sideways to sneak past them without them noticing. The bright light in the bathroom made her squint, and after a few minutes she pushed back out into the small hallway, her eyes taking their time adjusting to the dim lighting. 

Emily felt lightheaded as she walked, her eyes falling towards the bar, and a slow smile spread across her face when she saw who was sitting there. His shoulders were slumped though, his head hanging down slightly towards where his forearms were resting on the bar. Emily noted that he had lost the suit jacket, his broad form on display as it pulled the crisp white fabric tight against his back, and grinned 

Her brows knitted together as she walked towards him, confused by his body language and the fact that he seemed defeated and upset. With one glance towards her friends at the other end of the room, she walked over to where he was sitting, letting her hand trail up the back of his dress shirt as she came up next to him. 

“Is it too cliche for me to ask to buy you a drink for the second time in one night?” she whispered with her mouth close to his ear, his head turning up quickly towards her. 

She could tell he was trying to play it cool, but the way his scowl was immediately replaced by a soft smile told her everything she needed to know. A small laugh escaped against his will, and he shifted back to lean on one arm and look at her properly. 

“Not cliche,” his voice was low but light, and Emily enjoyed the way some light filtered back into his eyes. “But this time I’ll take you up on it.”

She reached a hand out to signal that she was ready to order some more drinks, never taking her eyes off of Aarons as the bartender came up to them. 

“I’ll have another,” she stated easily, having been here enough for every one of the staff to know her drink order, “and then whatever he wants,” she finished as she nodded her head toward the man next to her. 

Aaron asked for a beer, and the man behind the bar just nodded, hands already busy filled up a glass with ice for Emily’s drink. The two of them turned to face each other again, Emily moving to sit on the barstool and mirror his position, the alcohol in her system making it difficult to school her excited features into something less obvious. 

“I didn’t see you when I came in,” he offered up, for some reason feeling the need to explain the path his thoughts had traveled in the last ten minutes. 

Emily felt her stomach flip a little bit, thrill coursing through her when she connected what he was saying with the unhappy demeanor she had observed when she came out of the bathroom. 

_ He was upset because I wasn’t here _ . Emily let the thought mull over in her mind for a second before replying. 

“Just in the bathroom,” she answered easily, her voice soft and smooth. She watched his jaw twitch, and could tell that he wasn’t sure why he shared that piece of information, so she took pity on him and changed the subject. “How was the rest of the party?”

Aaron relaxed then, happy that he didn’t have to explain himself further. 

“Uneventful,” he started, a smirk growing on his face before he continued, “but I  _ did  _ see a certain Senator get into a town car that was definitely not his, so it wasn’t a complete waste.” 

They’d been gossiping about some of Washington’s elite in the time they had spent together after they had discovered their mutual distaste for the political world in general. The Senator in question had a daughter around Emily’s age that had been more than unkind to her over the years, and his private life was filled with more than the occasional scandal. 

Emily just laughed and her mouth fell open a bit in shock, happy to see that Aaron had lost whatever residual disappointment he had been feeling. The bartender came over then, handing them their glasses and two shots, giving Emily a wink and telling her that this round was on the house.

“What’s the story there?” Aaron asked, catching the interaction between the two. The wink didn’t seem romantic, and the man behind the bar was at least ten years older than either of them, but he found his curiosity peaked. He cared about her, it was obvious, and Aaron found himself glad that Emily had an adult in her life that seemed to know the real her. 

“Oh, nothing too interesting,” Emily started and she squeezed a lime into her drink, dropping it in when she was done and swirling it around with her straw. ‘We’ve been coming here for years, even before we could legally, and he’s always been a great listener.”

Aaron could hear that there was probably more to the story in the way she spoke so fondly of the man, but didn’t push any further. He pulled the two shots in between them, handing one to Emily before sniffing his with a grimace. She laughed at that, and he felt his heart beat a little faster. 

“Well cheers to great listeners,” he said as their glasses clinked together, a splash of his spilling out onto the already sticky surface of the bar. They both titled their heads back, letting the alcohol slide down their throats and flood their system, sharing a proud look after they finished. 

“I didn’t think you would come,” Emily stated simply, her eyes taking in the man in front of her with a curious stare. 

“I told you I wasn’t as boring as you think I am,” he laughed in response, recalling their conversation from earlier. “You just only see me while I’m working.”

“Well you’re not at work now,” she basically purred as she leaned in a little closer, like she had a secret to tell him, and he couldn’t help his gaze from dropping to her lips. The alcohol was making her bold, and her mind still couldn’t stop replaying the kiss from earlier, and she caught the way his eyes seemed to be stuck on her mouth. “So let’s have some fun.”

Her mouth was only an inch or so from his, and her warm breath ghost over his lips as she spoke, the feel of it sending a shiver down his spine. Usually he had more control over himself, he hadn’t even consumed enough alcohol yet to blame it on that, and he was a second away from closing the gap when the moment was broken by a loud shout of Emily’s name. 

They both blinked, a few shy laughs and smiles floating between them as Emily turned. Her friends were halfway out of the bar already, shouting that they were headed out- all of them casting knowing looks and shaking their heads as they waved their goodbyes.

“Do you want to go with them?” Aaron asked, unsure if Emily would want to stay without her friends, trying to keep his voice even to give her the chance to join them if she wanted to. 

“I’m good, they got here a few hours before me so for the whole town’s sake it’s probably best they go home.” She laughed as she spoke, and could sense the relief of the man in front of her at her answer. “Besides, it’s not every day I get to be around off duty Aaron Hotchner.”

His smile was unbridled now, clearly relieved that she was staying, and he hid it in his glass as he quickly drained the rest of his beer, signaling to the bartender that he would take another. Emily watched, impressed, as the man in front of her seemed to shift completely out of the professional she saw every day into something lighter and more free. 

He asked her about her friends, and she regaled story after story of the trouble they had caused growing up as children of diplomats, most of them having both of them almost in tears from laughter. She was vibrant in the way she shared her memories with him, wrapped up in the details that had filled her childhood, and Aaron couldn’t help but think that he could listen to her talk about anything. 

She was a few years younger than him, still in college, but she had lived more life than he might ever have the chance to. The cities she had lived in, people she had met, schools she had attended, had shaped her into a sharp woman with a deep appreciation for the world around her. 

He had noticed that she was never this lively around her mother or any of her colleagues, the passion that he saw in front of him now had been almost nonexistent in the interactions he had seen earlier in the night. It was a privilege to get to see this version of Emily, and he wasn’t going to take it for granted. 

He shared his own stories, and felt safe as he shared parts of his past with Emily, reveling in the way her hand had been resting on his forearm as he spoke. Time flew by, and the bartender brought over another round of drinks with a reminder that they’d be closing soon. They both glanced up at the clock, shocked that it had gotten so late. 

Picking up the glass closest to him, he took a sip while Emily did the same. Both of them were feeling warm, the drinks they consumed having settled into their systems hours ago, and Aaron was shocked that Emily wasn’t face down on the floor based off of how many drinks she had consumed. 

“Remind me to never challenge you to a drinking competition,” he laughed at her as he took another big sip of her drink. Smiling behind the rim of her own drink at her lips, she raised a sculpted brow as she tilted her glass even further, finishing her drink a few moments later. 

A trail of liquid was making its way down her chin, and Aaron reached out to swipe it away before it fell onto her dress. She sat up straighter when he hand on her skin, the feel of his touch sending shockwaves through her body. He was right, she could absolutely drink him under the table, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t feeling the pleasant effects of the alcohol she had consumed tonight. 

She brought her own hand up to cover his, and leaned forward until her face was a few inches from his, and waited for him to close the rest of the gap. He did without hesitation, feeling like he had waited forever to kiss her again, even though it had only been a few hours. 

Their lips met softly at first, Aaron closing his mouth around her top lip before pulling away a bit to pull her off the stool and into the space between his legs. They were the only ones left in the bar, and the bartender had been in the back for a while now, so neither of them were hindered by the threat of an audience. 

Emily went willingly, stepping gracefully as he pulled her, and letting her arms fall around his neck, her hands threading into the short hair at his neck. His hands found purchase on the cool silk that covered her hips, the feel of it cool and smooth as his fingers dug into the dip at the small of her back. 

Their mouths met again, rougher this time, Emily letting her teeth pull on his bottom lip before soothing the same spot with her tongue. She could feel his hands start to wander as his own tongue begged for entrance, quickly pushing against hers as she let her mouth fall open a bit. 

Their breathing became more labored, excitement and lust passing between them in waves, and Emily let her head fall back when Aaron started kissing his way up and down her jaw, eventually dragging his mouth down the slope of her neck. She could feel him smile against her skin when he felt her shiver, and his laugh came out as hot breath on her neck when she breathily told him not to leave any marks. 

He kissed along her collar bones before ducking his head further to press his open mouth to the line of her chest where silk met skin, and she couldn't help the breathy sound that came out of her mouth. One of his hands had slipped lower, spreading out over the curves he found there, and pulled her in closer to his body. She could feel the muscles in his thighs where they bracketed her own body, and as she came in closer his arousal was obvious. 

A cough from behind the bar reminded them where they were, and Emily looked over Aaron’s shoulder to see the bartender shaking his head with a soft laugh. With her hands still in his hair, she pulled his head into the crook of her neck, and could feel the warmth of his cheeks on her skin, laughing at the embarrassment she could picture on his face. 

“Get out of here kid,” he said in the same tender tone he had used with Emily all night, a smile on his face letting her know he wasn’t upset. 

Emily let out a laugh, and Aaron lifted his face out of her neck, his own laugh falling past his lips. Leaning back against the bar, he brought his hands back up to a more respectable location, and rubbed his thumbs across the fabric of her drush. 

He noticed the flush on her cheeks, the way her lips were a little swollen, and how dark her eyes seemed compared to earlier. All of it shot a wave of heat through his body, and he shifted in his seat to try and hide it. It was futile, and Emily noticed, letting her arms fall down from his neck and rest on his sides. 

”I don’t want to go home yet,” she admitted to him, not wanting to end their time together.

Aaron looked conflicted, and she could tell he was running through possible scenarios in his head of where their night was headed. If it were up to her, she’d drag him through the hallways towards her room in front of every politician they knew and continue on with their prior activities. 

But she respected him and his job, knew that them even being in the bar together could reflect poorly on him, and didn’t want to put him in an uncomfortable position.

He opened his mouth to tell her it might not be such a good idea, but she continued before he could say anything. 

“I know a 24 hour cafe around the corner,” she blurted out, not wanting to give him the chance to end their night. “They have great coffee and great pie.” 

He smiled at that, thankful for the way she seemed to know exactly what he needed from her in that moment. He stood up slowly, and Emily didn’t move, bringing their bodies flush with one another. Aaron leaned down to press a gentle kiss onto Emily’s lips before answering her, “lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you mean it! thanks for coming along with our fav idiots who are probably in love already but just don't know it!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading!
> 
> comment/kudo if you wanna!
> 
> love u, mean it!
> 
> next chapter coming soon!


End file.
